No More Heroes Twin Fangs
by MurderousLord
Summary: He thought life was easy. Go to school. Go to colledge. Get a job. Then his life goes down the pan as he's accepted into the ranks of the UAA.  Armed with his Twin Fangs will he pierce the hevens, or will he crash and burn? OCx? -OCs Needed-


Ok, I have the worst luck in the freaking world. Here I am minding my own freaking business when some douche-bag in a trench coat and black jeans comes up to me trying to take my head off, saying I pissed off the wrong sort of people. Then to make it worse, he starts coming after me with this big fuck-me-I'm-dead staff with a sort of jagged lightsaber on the end. Now riddle me this, how the fuck can a 15 year old piss of someone so much that they want to take his head off, please, i could use the answer the justifies this shit. I mean I didn't do anything that could cause this shit, did I?

Ahh, fuck, that fucking son of a bitch rated me out to her dad. My friends said I shouldn't go out with a mob bosses daughter, but no, I like being at risk. Yeah, that and the fact that she's a 22 year old with a fetish for fucking kids. Add that with the fact that she's got a great set of tits, a nice pair of legs, and the mind of fucking porn star, who wouldn't tap that shit. So, I'm banging her like a bongo drum when who walks in, her boyfriend, and I leg it out of there like no tomorrow. And here I am, with this douche bag coming at me. Just another day in Santa Fucking Destroy.

"You know this isn't exactly fair!" I shouted as I dodged another swipe, and to my surprise, he stopped.

"Alright kid, I'll place you a bet, you see I just happen to be the 10th highest ranked assassin in the UAA, so if you can beat me with this." he then pulled out a double bladed beam sword, it had a black grip and a silver guard that curved upwards on either side, "You'll leave without me after your ass and my ranking in the UAA, hell from what I hear you'd like the bitch who organizes the fights. So what's it to be kid, Do or Die?" He then throws me the sword and I catch it, causing it to activate.

"So you're asking me, a 15 year old kid, to go against you, a big mother-fucking assassin who's trained to kill without the slightest hesitation?" I ask as he nods, I grin. "Well fuck me who ever said I ever backed down to a challenge, BRING IT ON!" I shouted as I charged him.

He grins and side steps my charge, dealing me a fist to the back of the head. I stumble and get into a defensive stance, damn I'm not good at this, I need to attack smart. This time he lunges at me, bringing his staff down, which I block with the grip of my sword. Unluckily, it breaks and I have to dodge, still holding onto the pieces that have split into two. Looking down I notice that the swords seem to still be working, I smirk, I might still be in this. I take the swords, one in each hand.

"So, you never told me this thing could split, what trying to handicap me?" I question with a grin.

"Never underestimate an opponent kid, you'll get killed quicker that way, better to try and handicap someone if you can." He replies before he starts to run at me again.

I sigh as I get back on the defensive, blocking another strike, before rolling away and lunging at him myself. He jumps out of the way just in time before my swords could hit him, his smug smile still on his face. I glare at him before lunging at him again with a fury of blows, which luckily lands a hit on his shoulder, tearing right through it. He stumbles before jumping away from me, clutching the stump that used to be his arm.

"Damn kid your brutal, who'd a thought a scrawny peace of shit like you could do that kind of damage." He said before he grabs his staff with his other arm. "Alright kid no more games, next shot kills the looser, and kid; this isn't one you wanna loose." He charges at me again

Taking advantage of his wound, I jump right as I dodge his blow and spin in a circle, dissecting him from the waist. Amazingly he just stands there for 10 seconds before saying...

"Fuck that wasn't supposed to happen, kid, I here by name you," he turns to face me, blood flowing from his mouth, "Jason Falcon, as the new 10th ranked assassin," He then extends his arm and points at me with two fingers, "aim for the top kid." He then falls onto the ground in two pieces.

"Fuck, that was hard, that guy sure didn't back down, thank fuck for that last move, I couldn't take another attack from that guy." I panted as I fell to one knee.

"Oh, très magnifique, a truly inspirational fight you put on zere. You really do deserve zat placement you where given." I turn to see a woman who seems to be about 27 years old with a thick French accent and a body of a freaking model, walking towards me while clapping.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shout before clutching my arm, damn must have fucked it up at some point. "Look, if you're looking to fuck me or something, come back tomorrow and I'll run you ragged, but right now I'm fucked up beyond reason."

"Ah, you are mistaken there my sweet little boy," My left eye twitches, "I am zere to inform you zat you are now the 10th ranked in the UAA and will be able to become the number 1 assassin in ze world."

"Damn, there goes my pussy time." I curse my luck before she puts her fingers under my chin and brings me up to her level, before she places her hand firmly on my crotch.

"Oh i wouldn't zay zat , If you go up in the ranks, I shall give you special prizes, after all," she got close to my ear, " I'm a yoga specialist."

"Pierce the heavens baby, top spot here I come, JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" I shouted, raising one of my swords into the air.

She smirked, "Good luck on that boy, until then, savour this." She says before kissing me on the cheek "I'll call you later boy, don't die too soon, I've heard good things." She winks at me before grabing onto a rope that leads to a helicopter that suddenly appears, and lifts of as it flies away.

I look down to my swords again. "You know, he never told me your names, hmmm how about 'Tsuin Kiba'," I smirk (I do that allot don't I?), "Twin Fangs, I like that." I state before walking back home, maybe this could be promising.

* * *

**R96: So how was it, good, bad, Fucking Badass? PLZ tell me, oh and this is set after desperate struggle if you didn't know, so no Travis is certainly not being replaced, also if you want an OC of yours to be a character, or a assassin, don't hesitate to ask, I'll gladly include them somehow.**

**Jason: Dude your a tool.**

**R96: And I'll make sure your tool gets blown off if you don't shut up.**

**Jason: Fine, anyway you gonna ask them to read and review**

**R96: *huffs and turns away***

**Jason: Damn it he's sulking again.**


End file.
